


Nach Hause in die Fremde

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niclas wechselt nach Fürth - Dahin, wo Florian schon spielt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach Hause in die Fremde

**Titel** : Nach Hause in die Fremde  
**Autor** : Silberchen  
**Pairing** : Niclas Füllkrug/Florian Trinks  
**Rating** : P12 Slash  
**Genre** : Allgemein  
**Zusammenfassung** : Es klingelt bei Flo an der Tür - und eine Überraschung steht davor.  
Eine kleine Erklärung für einen überraschenden Wechsel

Florian saß frustriert auf seinem Sofa. Gerade war er vom Spiel nach Hause gekommen - also von dem Spiel, bei dem er mal wieder nur hatte zugucken dürfen. Wieder mal nur auf der Bank gesessen - das war wirklich frustrierend. Warum war er überhaupt aus Bremen weggegangen, wenn das hier ganz genauso lief?

Klar, sie sagten, er würde sich nicht genügend anstrengend, würde im Training nicht genug zeigen, bla, bla, bla - aber er tat sein bestes, und es war einfach scheiße, wenn das nichts brachte, wenn er trotzdem wieder mal nur auf der Bank saß.

Er schaltete den Fernseher an, irgendeine doofe Kinderserie, und dazu noch die Stereoanlage, laut - an solchen Tagen waren ihm seine Nachbarn einfach scheißegal. War ja eh alles scheiße! Frustriert warf er die leere Chipstüte durch das Zimmer - es befriedigte zwar nicht, wenn sie nach anderthalb Metern einfach auf den Boden sank, aber das wusste man ja vorher nicht.

Er wollte gerade die Colaflasche folgen lassen - die flog erfahrungsgemäß besser - als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte.

Nein, er würde nicht aufstehen um sich von seinen ätzenden Nachbarn sagen zu lassen, dass er zu laut war, den Müll nicht richtig trennte und seine Wäsche von der Leine im Wäschekeller abnehmen sollte. Und sein Fahrrad in den Keller bringen. Und, und, und.

Wieder klingelte es, und noch einmal. Vielleicht sollte er doch... Dann bollerte es an die Tür. Das machte die Schulze von unten nie, also war es doch jemand anderes. Er wollte zwar niemanden sehen, aber jetzt sollte er schon aufstehen und nachsehen. Also schurfte er müde zur Wohnungstür, öffnete sie - und hatte einen strahlenden Lücke am Hals hängen.

Er brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment um zu realisieren, was da los war - dass Lücke bei ihm war. Sein Lücke, sein Niclas, den er seit viel zu langer Zeit viel zu selten gesehen hatte. Seit fast neun Monaten nur hin und wieder mal, und selbst die zwei Wochen im Sommer hatten das nicht rausgerissen.

"Lücke, Lücke!", freute er sich und hielt ihn ganz fest in seinen Armen. "Dass du... was machst du hier?", fragte er schließlich, als sie sich kurz voneinander gelöst haten.

Doch Lücke antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern indem er Florian küsste - zärtlich und verlangend, man merkte, dass der letzte Kuss viel zu lange her gewesen war. Dann fühlte er Lückes Hand in seinem Nacken, schmetterlingsleicht, verliebt und kribbelig.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie sie sich langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegten. Auch nicht, dass Lücke etwas auf den Fußboden fallen ließ, bevor er ihn zum Bett zog.

Hände auf seiner Haut, Lippen, die seine streichelten, Finger, die seine Kleidung auszogen und ein Körper, der sich an ihn schmiegte. Lange vermisst und jedes Mal wieder gut.

Sie hielten beide nicht lange durch, Hände und Finger, und einfach das Wissen um die Nähe, um den Mann, mit dem er hier im Bett lag, reichte schon, um zu kommen.

Danach lagen sie zusammen und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sahen sich tief in die Augen. Und dann fand Flo seine Stimme wieder. Und sah Lücke intensiv an. "Was machst du hier? Hast du nicht morgen früh wieder Training?"

Lücke lächelte ihn an, ganz breit, und zeigte glücklich seine Zahnlücke. "Ja. Mit dir."

Verständnislos sah Flo ihn an, vermutlich auch durch den Sex arbeitete sein Hirn noch nicht so gut. Also lehnte sich Lücke kurz zur Seite und hob die dünne Mappe, die er bei der Ankunft in der Hand gehabt hatte, hoch. Mit einem Lächeln zeigte er sie Flo.

"Leihvertrag? Du... du bist ausgeliehen? Zu uns?", fragte Flo ihnmit großen Augen.

"Für ein Jahr. Ein ganzes Jahr für uns!", freute sich Lücke.

"Ein ganzes Jahr für uns", wiederholte Flo und strahlte ihn an. "Nur für uns."


End file.
